Montros High School
My name is Davon Grudge. Theres a funny little story I need to tell you all.... well, dark humorous I should say. It's about quite the unusual highschool. Many would think they have a weird school but all views of that will be erased with this. This school is known as Montros High. My sister, Allys, and I attended Montros High in our junior years and we each had the same teachers. Not the same period and not a full schedule of the same teachers of course but we were the typical twins, scratching off the fact we never fought or argued much unless it was about a movie or a game or something of the sort. As we walk in,i notice everyone staring, some even begin to snicker. I grew innerly furious with this and vowed to get revenge on them. Now I don't take revenge in the usual way. I tend to break them mentally instead of physically or just down right killing them. I would learn their names and write completely bogus stories about them and make sure that they got around. Some were in my fiction novel, which I started in the 8th grade, which I give to the teachers who some read it out to class. They don't mention me of course which always helps when it's anonymous. Other times it would get into the hands of a school newspaper who crave the kind of stories I think up. Back at my last highschool, Butler High, the school newspaper loved my stories and I became a contact for them for a small fee of a dollar a story. It got me a good ten dollars a month since they didn't have a lot of heads to put together. It looked like this school wasn't going to afford me that luxury though so if I became a contact I couldn't charge. One, it looked a bit poorer than others, and two, they had plenty of heads in the newspaper if I saw right. I had my guitar strapped to my back and that immediately caught the attention of one James Jackson, a teacher and head of the guitar club at school. He wore something of motley or the sort. He had a shouldercoat (not out of season either it being pretty cold where I am during fall and winter) and teal slacks and dress shirt. He gave me the application and we walked onto our Homeroom class. Allys and I reached room 501 and stepped in, luckily for us this was also our first block. The first thing we noticed was the way if was set up. The class had no desks as it was more of an art class anyway, and was set up like an amphitheater such as the lecture halls in college but smaller. Mrs. Angel, the teacher, was standing at it's center. The backs of the rows of bench seats (the ones used for chorus members stand on when preforming. three high about two to three feet long) and motion for us to take a seat. Her eyes were closed and i soon noticed the music in the background. It was classic Bach and I fell into the tune as well. As other students walked in, I heard a melody of names being chatted about. Ben Scratch, James Tow, Greg Vander, the list goes on and on. The homeroom bell rang and Mrs Angel turned off the music. She then handed out slips of scrap paper and clipboards. She told us to keep the clipboards since they were class property and she told us we would return them at the end of the course, the end of the semester. Now at this point how was this strange. It wasn't until I saw the art style of the other students. Allys' didn't surprise me, we had been in art class for a good five years now and I know our styles like the back of my hand. Mine was detailed but flat and hers was more protruding from the page but less detailed. This is why we often worked together on projects in art so she could work on the body and myself the details. Our first assignment as to draw something on our own. I picked one of my more favored book characters, James Lagro. A demon boy who wields a knife and is named Murder to the demons and his cult. I started with his hood and then found myself wondering. A girl had sat next to me and a boy Allys. I looked over at the girls work and was astonished. Her's started with horns! Not only this but it was humanoid as well. Long curved horns, and was coming on with Orcish fangs. Damn it, this was too good to be true. I looked at the face of the girl but didn't recognize her so she wasn't like the harassers that got us thrown out of Butler. Not only this but she...... attracted me to say the least. I returned to my Drawing and began with the robe bottom. soon i had that done and began on his blade. I used the knife's sword form. In the story, Spiderbite, the knife, has three forms, a knife, a sword, and a claymore. I soon enough felt eyes on my peper and glanced over and saw the girl looking on mine, obviously admiring it and not hiding it either. I looked over and she smiled. I look to my right and Allys and The boy were already talking. "Whats your name?" she asked. "Davon. You?" i replied. How the hell is this so easy? was my first thought. "Jane" she replied. Being a fan of Breaking Benjamin, that smakcked me square in face. Dozens of Possible Hooks and jokes ran through my mind but i dont like being the kind of guy who chases the cute ones. "Nice drawing." she added. "Thanks you too." I replied once more. "Your new here, aren't you?" her questioning glare dug into me a bit. Yep I definetly would be good freind with this girl at the least. "Yeah, first year at the school." I said. "Oh really? I didn't think it was that new. Well i can show you some in and outs around the-" "I don't like being part of the croud. My path is far from the beaten one." I said, cutting her off. Other than scolding me, she just lit up. "oh no, not that way. I mean for like the teachers and how to get around. Stuff like that mostly. And," she leaned in closer and whispered, "who to avoid to stay out of the croud." "Thanks." I replied. The day went on as usual at Butler. I went to multimedia 3 with Mr. Jackson where I also turned in the application. I then went onto Ms. Miranda, my english 3 teacher and finally onto Ms. Sward, who taught Gym with Mr. Gram. At the end of the day, i learned that Jane had all my classes excepting multimedia. upon exit to the front (me and Allys walked usually and we still do) and Jane and her freind, Chris who had a broken arm and sprained ankle apparently given the bandages around his arm and leg, and the day went on pretty normal other than students taking more to mine and Allys' likings more. We passed through an alley. Jane and Chris lived relativly near our house so we decided to walk home together. Thats when they poped up. I saw a flash of this in the school main hall when leaving. Everything darkened and everyone looked more demonized. Mr. Jackson had sharp, crossed, curved fangs and purple skin along with sharp claws ending bony fingers as well as a long teal coat with his shouldercoat and teal widebrim hat. Mrs. Angel was directly a fallen angel. Red armor and skin. short horns from her forehead, and red armored wings. Jane didn't change much except her skin became dreadfully pale and had a knife strapped to her belt. Chris became wrapped completely in banadges and had a duel sicle on his back. Nobody walked diffrently. Nobody talked differently. everything went on for the slaw, odd, agonizing three seconds. In the alley, the same happened. A nearby gang turned into similar looking demons compared to eachother. Red or green scales, long tales, slim, bony wings. Classic gang demon punk. Jane and Chris took the same form as in the hall. but this time the effect lasted longer. It never stopped aside from the darkness which faded. Jane had her knife and Chris his bandages. Allys scared me at first sight. Large wings and hellish armor. "Holy shit...." i whispered in unison with Allys. Apparently our mom was a demon and tipped us off to these guys who were apparently part of the ghost division. Jane turned, smiled brightly and had her eyes closed. "Now you see us" she snapped and everything was normal. "Now you don't, right?" i nodded but I was the same, as well as the gang punks. They then saw us. "well well well! looky what we have here! Where you been Jane, my girl?" said the one who was deepest red. "These your new freinds? A blood warrior and spider demon, really? your stooping that low? i thought you were better than that." he said, leaning in. The loint he had reaked and i wanted to bash him back to what ever circle of hell he came from! Chris came at him as Jane realed back in both fear and embarassment. He was knocked down by one of the greener tints. Allys was the next to get hit. thats when i lost it. I suddenly burst! I drew back in a fighter's stance and a sword materialized in my hand. A serated Katana, neat, prim and prime for slicing demon scale and flesh! I charged and took out the Green Tint that came at me then back stabbed the one that hit Allys. Jane Smiled at the Dark red one and bolt to her side, drawing her knife ans stabbing theLighter red one in his neck. Chris was next. He rolled over and swept his blades under the feet of the last one standing. Allys collected her self and twin daggers came to her hands. She jumped on the last one and drove her daggers into his shoulders. While he still breathed, I bent over him and whispered, "Hell is all that awaits you. Only the deepest, darkest, lowliest towers suit your kind!" I then proceeded to step on his head gently then stamp it in. Jane smiled, her blue skirt and short-sleeve stained in blood. Chris nodded, the bandages covering his face barely shifted as he spoke. "Well, your mother was well informed when she said you two would be good additions. Time to meet some new family members." James Jackson and Freya Angel, stepped from around the corner. "Not bad boy, good parting words, Bravo Bravo!" James said. "You did well aswell, Ms. Grudge. Good form. Artistic if i say so myself." Freya added. "What the hell is going on?!" i yelled, my four fangs set in my jaw went farther than intended, the cartalidge bending as i spoke in this form. James snapped and we were human. Well. looked and felt human. "Welcome to hell my freinds! more so the Ghost Division!" James bellowed. Somehow... nobody saw that who thing..... James produced a cane from his back. "Time to go home." He said. "The song and dance man shall guide you to your mother who already awaits us." Police report #832: Four victims found dead in an alley off of Freecrim Road. Jack Madison: Stab wounds in the shoulders and head crushed. Cause: Beheading Gregery Allans: Slashed throat and cracked skull. Cause: Drowned in blood. Thomas Frown: Slice wound across the upper waist and Cracked Ribs and skull Cause: Bled to death Alex Frown: Stab wounds in the back and deep pricks in his chest. Cause: Cardiac arrest Culprits of the murder never found. If you see any strange activity around your home or work, call local authorities as soon as possible. (in a hastily scrawled note at the bottom of the page, half covered by a bloodstain) Don't bother, you can;t find us, and even if you did, you wouldn't be calling. in fact, if i remember right,' you;ve been dead for almost 30 minutes now!' Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life Category:Original Story